Your Smile
by Amabie
Summary: A One-shot about the close relationship between Jean and Marco.


**Hey! This is the first fan fiction I have ever wrote. I'm new to this so any constructive criticism will be helpful.**

**I wasn't sure what to write about at first. So I decided to pick one of my most favorite pairings in a recent anime I've been watching.**

**It's not very long since it was quickly done on the spot from random ideas in my head. This is just a short One-shot.**

Title: Your Smile

Pairing: Jean x Marco from AOT

* * *

><p>"J-Jea-jean-JEAN!"<p>

"Argh. What's going on?" As I slowly opened my eyes I could see a silhouette of a person with a slim face.

"Morning Training starts in 10 minutes, instructor Keith Shadis is going to make you run laps till you drop dead if you don't get up soon!" He quickly stripped the sheet off my bed.

I could now make out the slim, delicate face was Marco's. "Tch, its fine we still have some time. I'm not as stupid as potato girl to oversleep!"

I slid out of bed and trudged over to grab my uniform. Same annoying routine every morning for the past week. I slowly lifted my shirt over my head.

"Ah! Let me help you change so we make it in time"

Before I could answer Marco was already behind inches away from my back. He slowly slid his hand down to my waist and grabbed the belt system. His hands were fidgety, but I could the warmth emitting from his hands through my thin clothing.

"Jean, is this too tight for?" I flinched as he spoke into my ear softly. His deep breathe brushed the tip of my ear while his deep voice vibrated though my whole body.

"Ye-yes I like it! I- I mean it fits perfectly" I don't know what I'm saying; Marco must be confused right now. I could feel Marco staring at me even though I couldn't see his face so I quickly pulled away.

"Ah!" Marco patted my chest.

"That's good then, let's hurry before we get shouted at" I watched as Marco moved towards the door.

"Oh! By the way Jean, what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh? Erm, I don't remember"

"Okay, I was just wandering. If you need anyone ever to talk to you always know I'm there for you"

What was he talking about I thought. I better wash my face, for some reason my eyes sting and feel watery.

I wonder. What did I dream about?

* * *

><p>" ? Why is this happening now. Just 1 more day and I could be out this dump!"<p>

My hands were fumbling all over the place and my mind was a mess. My heart was beating really fast, it felt like I would collapse any moment.

"Oh" Marco suddenly placed his hand on top of mine.

"Calm down, it'll all be over soon"

For some reason I stopped shaking and it felt like my mind was erased of all thoughts.

"Erm, Marco. You can let go now" I slid my hand slowly from under his. However, he then grabbed tighter around my hand.

"I'm not letting go until you promise that we'll get through all this together"

I could feel my face burning up. Am I now sick all of a sudden of all times?

"Marco….. Why do you follow me even though all I care about is for my own safety? I can't do anything, compared to you who is looked up to as a leader by others. I'm merely just like a single flower in a field"

Marco moved closer towards me so our shoulders were touching. "Yes I agree you may not be the strongest. Or the most kindest person"

"Ah." I flinched at his painful words

"However, out of all times you are always the one who knows what to do. I'm to hesitant about everything" I could feel Marco's hand shaking as he said those words to me. "This is why I want to follow you forever. When I'm by your side I feel safe. Of all the flowers I see in the field, you are the one that outshines all of them with your beauty"

I shot up from where I sat. "Marco" I bent down to placed my forehead onto his. "No matter, what happens I will be there for you. Just remember that promise when we were in the training corps"

He clutched my head. "Don't worry, I'll never forget. You don't have to repeat it"

I lifted my head, and then headed towards the others. "Also Marco, when this is all over I have something to tell you"

"Okay, Erm, Jean. I'm sorry for calling you beautiful that must be awkward for you wasn't it?"

"Haha. Yes, normally I would be angry. However when an important person in my life tells me this it isn't so bad.

"Jean… what do you find beautiful"

"Hmmm, Ah! This may sound cheesy, but the smile of the person you love. Pft, haha, funny isn't it" I turned and looked at Marco's face.

"No, I agree. I really do." He said that while staring directly at my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Jean, remember to keep smiling. Even though I'm not physically there by your side. I'm always close somewhere. Watching over you".<em>**

Ah, again of all times. Why did I just remember that?

I feel tears coming down my face again.

Why am I so distracted? I better finish these Titans soon so I can see Marco again.

Wait. When did he leave my side again?

* * *

><p><strong>"Remember to keep you promise. Jean."<strong>

* * *

><p>"J-Jea-jean-JEAN!"<p>

"Argh. What's going on?" As I slowly opened my eyes I could see a silhouette of a person with a slim face.

"Today's the first day of training for the scouting legion! You better hurry or else we'll be in big trouble

I slowly sat up in my bed. For some reason my body feels colder than usual. "Ah, thanks Marco. If you weren't here I wonder what I'll do without you"

"Erm, Jean…."

I rubbed my eyes to get a clearer sight of Mar-

Oh, wait. It's Armin.

Wait, what am I talking about?

I felt water running down my cheeks and my chest tightened.

"Ha-ha-hahaha. You said you'll always be there for me"

"Jean, what are you talking about?"

"I'm Sorry Marco. I never got to tell you what I wanted to say"

Marco I'll never forget our promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you for reading! Hopefully I will improve in the future ^_^ <strong>


End file.
